Alices Story
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: What happened to Alice before she became a vampire? And what is the secret of the dark room.... Please R&R Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of Its Characters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I saw before I was taken was the death of my family. It was 1942. The war had been going on for 3 years. This is where it all started.

Me and my family were all sat down watching the television. That was when it first happened. My vision changed. The room, t.v, my family all gone. I was in the middle of a field. Soldiers were marching over the border between Germany and Poland. I knew this because I lived near the border. Then it was gone. My family and t.v. were back in my vision. I was scared of what I had seen. I ran to my mother who was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Mother, mother..." I tugged at her dress when she stopped and sighed.

"Yes Elian? What is it?" She huffed and smiled. I loved the way she smiled. She picked me up and set me next to her work place. She continued to chop the vegetables for dinner.

"I... I saw something momma." She continued to chop. "I saw the soldiers." At that moment she stopped. She placed the knife down and turned toward me. Her eyes were dark and her expression serious.

"What? What soldiers?" She was now holding me by the arms. Her pressure was starting to hurt. "Where?" I explained what had happened. How I had seen the soldiers cross the border. I thought she would have laughed at me, claiming I was silly and tell me to set the table. But she didn't.

"What is the matter momma?" Tears started to spill from her eyes. She dashed into the living room. She ordered my father and brothers to get ready to leave. They all questioned but my father knew she had a good reason. She came back in and picked me up by my arms.

"Now sweet heart. When did you see the soldiers? Are they close?" I was 12 but I knew something was wrong. I was unusually short for my age and I acted younger than I actually was. But that did not affect my intelligence, I was top in my class. The answers always came to me. "Where are they?!" Her voice was forceful. Once again I saw the soldiers. They were now less than a mile away.

"Close to the village. Why?" She dropped me down and ran upstairs to the bedrooms. Moments later she ran back down, my father and brothers following.

"Come Elian." She reached out her hand and I grabbed it for dear life. She swung me up onto her hip and ran out of the door. People all around were watching us as though we were lunatics. My mother didn't care she continued to run.

"Where are you running off to?" My next door neighbour blocked our way.

"The soldiers are com..." My mother covered my mother.

"What soldiers sweet heart?"

"If I was you I would come with us. It is not safe anymore." The neighbour stepped back. This gave my mum the opportunity to barge past her. "Never say that again. Got that?" I nodded quickly. We were close to grandmas. My mother set me down and banged on the door furiously. "Hurry up old woman please!" THe people in the streets started to look and stare. Finally my grandmother opened the door, and my mother barged past. "We need to leave." Grandmother started asking lots of questions when my mother turned and faced her. "Elian has seen soldiers coming." My Grandmother looked atr me and smiled.

"She has the gift. Told you. Every female Dahlbeck has the gift of forsight."

"Then it goes when they reach 20. I know. Hurry." She threw several bags out at my father who waited outside patiantly. My grandmother never really liked father, and never made any attempts to disguise it. My brothers hated her because she always favored me instead of them. In moments we were back on our way. Running and winding our way through the alleys and roads. Finnally we got to the border of our village. Then came the screams. The bangs, the shoots. Then I had another vision. One man standing on a petistule. Shouting at his audience of thousands. My mother shook me and it went. "What did you see?"


	2. Chapter 2

We had evaded the soldiers for months. At night my mother would carry me, my father during the day. Grandmother was still beaming at me. I had fulfilled the prophecy. The visions had been easier to control now. I told my mother where to stop and rest, and then when to go. My thirteenth birthday had come and past. Only my grandmother remembered. I didn't blame my parents for forgeting, or my brothers. We hid with sympathizers. One day I had asked my mother why _we_ were hiding.

"It is because of what you are. If they found out what you could see they would experiment on you, use you to win this terrible war!" She had ignored all my other questions about what I was.

Today was my fourteenth birthday. My grandmother had reminded my mother and father. They had apologized all day. I accepted their hasty gifts with a smile. My mother and father had bought me a new book, as all my favourites had been left at the house. My brothers had found an old abandoned clothes shop. They took me there when my parents fell asleep. We walked through the dark, counting on my power of foresight to keep out of the way of the guards.

We reached the abandoned shop in less than an hour. I was thankful for my ballet training when I needed to slide through a small broken window. My brothers joked about me being an expert cat thief. I walked through the shop with out a sound. I was followed by heavy thumping as my brothers entered the shop. "So pick as much as you can carry. We're going to see if there is any food upstairs OK?" I nodded and walked over to a rail of clothes. I looked down to my own dirt ridden clothes and sighed. All my clothes were dirty now. Mother didn't have enough time to wash them thoroughly with us always moving from one place to another. I picked a midnight blue, knee high dress and slipped into the dressing room. I pulled off my dirty top and trousers and let them fall to the corner of the floor. I pulled the dress over my head when I heard whispers coming from outside of the shop. I poked my head around the curtain that partitioned the dressing room from the shop and gasped. Two Nazi soldiers were walking toward the open door leading to the shop. I heard laughs coming from upstairs. The soldiers entered the shop and I shrank back, into the dressing room, letting the curtainfall back. Thumping came from the stirs leading upstairs. The soldiers heard and turned toward them. Then another vision flickered into my mind. Both of my brothers dead. The Nazi soldiers laughing. I looked underneath the curtain, as quietly as I could which was silent. I always was scaring mother when I crept up on her. I saw the soldiers backs were turned to me. And my brothers light illuminating the stairs. The soldiers smirked at each other. I pushed the curtain back and crept forward. I tried to go around when the vision plaguedme again. I was only a few feet from the soldiers now and I could hear my brothers talking and thumping down the stairs. The soldiers were slowly reaching for their guns when I leeped and grabbed the guns from their holsters. Exclamations escaped the men as I ran past them, a blur, and up the stairs. I slammed into my brothers when I screamed. The soldiers followed and grabbed at my ankle I pushed and my brothers swore and lifted me up the stairs. I kicked and thrashed at the approaching soldiers. My heel came into contact with one of their jaws and I heard a crack. My brothers laughed and threw me out of the way. My brothers tumbled after the soldiers. I was still in shock when I realised I was still holding the soldiers guns. Grunts and yelps came from the shop. Crashes and profanities were the only sound when I heard Marc shout at me. I ran down and dropped the guns. My brothers were covered in blood and panting hard. I crushed myself into their stomachs and sobbed. They shook me and asked if they were followed. I saw nothing and shook my head.

"How did this happen? We had the future-seer," Their nickname for me, "where did they come from?" They were staring at me and I shrugged.

"I checked and no one was coming. They must have changed their mind." They sighed and suddenly burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you were good at pick pocketing as well." Marc pointed toward the guns. He slumped and fell into a pile of clothes. Ryan did the same. They were both very similar. Unlike me they were tall and big built. They prided themselves on being the strongest and fasted in the village. Well they used to be. "Have you picked everything out yet?" I spun around and smiled. "Anything else? Like shoes?" I looked down and laughed. I danced around and grabbed a pair of pumps from the rack at the far end of the shop. I flitted between the clothes on the floor and the clothes still on racks. I selected a range of clothes and ent back to my brothers.

"Done!" We ran swiftly back. Myself constantly looking for any _future_ problems.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months were straining on all the family. We kept hidden most of the time. But it wasn't enough. Neighbors and friends were being interrogated and one of them had snapped. The night was dark and I had seen them coming. They had taken me separately. but that was when I saw them Ryan and Marc trying to fight against them, my dad holding my mother, who was crying. My grandmother flailing in a soldiers arms. Then the order came. The bullets seemed to slow. And when they reached their target they sped up as quick as light. I cried for months. That was when they had taken me to the place. I hated it there. They tested us constantly. They had found about my gift some how. When I refused to tell them about their future they beat me. Violently. Their were others there like me. Others could move things with their mind. Others could cause fires by just thinking about them. But none could predict the future like Icould. There was one doctor there that I liked. Dr Valadimir. He was different. Sometimes I joked that he was a ghost, because he was so pale. He defended me from bullies. Like James. I hated him with a passion. He was meant to hold the key to becoming the perfect soldier. They studied him the most. Genetics I think. One day James had trapped me in the toilet door. I was small enough to fit into the vent system. When I was found I was whipped 500 times for attempted escape. I hated James!!

After that I avoided him like the plague. I had had enough. When they asked I gave them the information. I was stupid. But one day, while I was discussing the next thing I saw with Dr Valadimir I heard a siren sound. He looked up and a sort of growling sound erupted from his chest. "Stay here." His instructions were none negotiable. He exited quickly and returned looking scared. "What did you tell them?" He shook me and I started to cry. I saw the future and saw I had told them the wrong thing. This would lose them the war. I smiled at this. He was smiling as well. 'Why?' I thought. Soldiers entered the room. Within an instant he had killed all but one. That was the one who had shot me. Blood poured from my head. I screamed. Then I felt two small pricks on my skin. Then heat. Images whirled in my head. My mother. My father and brothers. My grandmother. Dr Valadimir. Then the dark room.


End file.
